The Clock Moves Backwards
by Coffeetailor
Summary: Years have passed since Duo and Wufei became shinigami, and now they return to Earth for a specially approved visit. Only things don't go quite as planned and they find themselves facing their pasts and more. Time travel fic. Sequel to "Living Shinigami."
1. A Second Birthday

A/N: Here it is, the long promised sequel to "Living Shinigami." This has actually been written since November, but... I kinda lost the notebook in a trunk of books. Yes, I'm just that special. For those who haven't read the aforementioned fic, do. This won't make a lick of sense without it. As always, I don't own either series used here and am only borrowing them. The way I have this fic planned, it will be in two parts, the first largely focusing on characters from the Gundam Wing world, and the second on those in the Yami no Matsuei universe. Depending on the length, it may end up being posted as separate fics. Please note: This fic contains both het and yaoi couplings. Those stated early on will not be changing, so please don't ask. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the fic. A big thanks to the wonderful Tamy, who beta'd this chapter for me. Read and review.

"The Clock Moves Backwards"

Chapter One

A Second Birthday

Tsuzuki Hijiri, once known as Duo Maxwell, issued a contented sigh of relief as he wrote out the last kanji of his essay. One would think that, after fighting in a war, working as a Preventer, _dying_, and serving part time as a shinigami, he would be done with essays and school work altogether.

But no, Enma had decided that his youngest child needed to have an extensive education, especially in history and the arts. And the version of history his tutors taught was vastly different than the bits and pieces teachers at various schools during the war had managed to teach him before the pilots left the area again.

"Posture, Hijiri-sama," Hina-san, his current tutor, corrected gently, not even appearing to look up from her poetry.

"Bah, I'm finished," he said, flexing his legs beneath him before standing. "Let my father know that I've gone to Ningenkai."

"As you will," she said, lips pursed. "Be sure to take your guardian with you, Hijiri-sama."

"Maa maa," Hijiri said, leaving the realm with a thought. If he had to stop at the Chinese Ministry to pick up Wufei (because Sohryuu got huffy when he had Kurikara guard him in the mortal world), then he wouldn't have time to change before sneaking into the seventieth birthday party of one retired foreign vice minister. He couldn't normally go visiting, hadn't since Wufei's funeral, but he had found her a candle a bit ago, and it was barely more than a few traces of wax and a short wick.

As he burst into the Chinese Judgment Bureau, there was a ripple of activity. Shinigami stood up and bowed before settling back into their desks to watch. Forty years ago, there would have been a lot more exclamations and deeper bows as the claimed son of Enma Daoh made an appearance, but it was a decidedly regular occurrence now that Wufei had been made Meiran's partner to watch over the now once again flourishing L5.

"Oi, Wuffers!" he called, turning down his old comrade's hallway.

Wufei didn't even look up from his desk when the young kami bounced in. "It's Wu_fei_, Hijiri."

"Anyway, grab your jacket. We're going down to Sanq," Wufei said. He sent a grin to the teenage appearing woman sitting at the other desk in the office. "Hello, Meiran. You're looking particularly lively today."

"Hijiri-sama," she acknowledged with a nod and a wry smile. "Try to have him back before tomorrow afternoon. We have a staff meeting."

"Will try," the braided man said with a sharp salute, which looked odd with the formal kimono he always wore in Enma's halls. "I'll have Kaa-chan write him a note if he comes back late."

Settling his coat on his shoulders, Wufei herded his lord toward the door. Shinigami hid their smirks as the odd pair passed them on their way out. As they took flight outside, Wufei decided to satisfy his curiosity. "What's the event?"

"Relena's last birthday," Hijiri said, tucking his tenshi's robe out of sight as they flew. He was going to get enough looks as it was. "The big seven-oh. Man are the others getting old."

"Not all of us stay eternally twenty-five," Wufei said. "Most people grow up. Some even grow old."

"And have grandchildren," the godling added before twitching. "Heero with grandchildren. That's just messed up. Course, Heero with children period is a creepy idea. The perfect soldier changing diapers and playing tea party. Thankfully for the world, War lost his parole hearing and Otou-sama was busy keeping Nami and Nagi from wandering down to earth to murder Lady Une at the time."

Slipping between the worlds, Wufei marveled at the view. Whether from his Gundam or flight, it just never lost any of its magnificence.

"Being dead certainly has its perks, doesn't it?" Hijiri said with a smile. "Remind me that I want to swing by L2 on the way home."

"I thought Solo retired last year," Wufei said.

"He did, but I just wanted to see how the old neighborhood is doing, what with no war and all," the braided man clarified, beginning to drift lower in the sky. Shaking his head but understanding, Wufei followed his lord.

When they'd grown near enough to make out people on the ground, they counted about a dozen already gathered in the mansion garden. Only one looked up, and it was with wide blue eyes. Legs tucked close under him, Hijiri floated eye level with their old comrade. "Hello, Quatre."

Behind him, Wufei landed, remaining in spirit form as he rolled his eyes. Prepositioned since childhood to fly, the kami would just as much rather to than walk. Wufei, born and raised human, remained with his feet mostly planted on the ground.

Quatre could hardly believe his eyes. After forty years, they were here. And, as they had been at Wufei's funeral, appeared unchanged by the years. He couldn't force the sound past his lips as he mouthed their names, trembling.

Sharp immortal eyes caught sight of the tremors immediately, and Quatre found himself instantly lifted off of the ground and into Duo's silk clad arms, their shinigami hugging his aged frame protectively. Unfortunately, the action happened just as Heero glanced his way to ask why he'd suddenly fallen silent from the conversation they'd been having with Millardo.

"I'm not seeing this," the prince said once he'd followed Heero's shocked gaze.

Quatre calmed at the familiar snicker issuing from his 'captor,' though perhaps he should have been more concerned. Duo and snickering generally made for a bad combination, if memory served. Still, it was nice to see that little had changed with the dead man.

The two rivals' relief at seeing Quatre (who to their eyes had been being held up in the air by some invisible entity), released back onto his own two feet was cut short when they were pounced upon by something still unseen. They struggled with it for a moment before Heero gasped at the familiar feeling of a long braid getting caught by his blind grab. "_Duo_?"


	2. The Life and Times of the Dead

A/N: Just in case there's any confusion, Duo and Hijiri both refer to the same people. I'll be using the different names depending on circumstance. I don't own anything that I didn't create myself. Hope you read and **review**. Oh, and a giant thanks to my beta Tamy, as well as the two lovelies who reviewed me first chapter.

"The Clock Moves Backwards"  
Chapter Two  
The Life and Times of the Dead

-

The air laughed before the grinning form of his long-dead partner materialized, tangled around the both of them with the end of his braid firmly grasped in Heero's fist. "Hey. Didja miss me?"

"They're old, Hijiri," Wufei said, becoming visible. "Try not to give them all heart attacks."

"Doesn't whatever underworld you live in have any rules about leaving?" Millardo asked, poking Hijiri to make sure he was really there and that young Charity Yuy hadn't spiked the drinks early this year.

"There are advantages to being able to call the king of said underworld 'Daddy,'" Hijiri said, drifting free to finally settle on the ground. "So, speaking of kids, Heero, where're the spawn I heard about? And for that matter, the other creator of said spawn."

"Relena is at the spa with our daughter, and the twins are helping Trowa with the decorations," Heero said, fixing Duo with a stare. "But, unlike you, our children are not 'spawn.'"

"That's one of the most normal things he's referred to your offspring as since news that Relena was pregnant reached Meifu," Wufei said, approaching them. "It is good to see you again."

Millardo glanced about the area. "No guard this time?"

"That's Wufei's job," Hijiri said, jabbing a thumb toward the Chinese shinigami. "Having a full-blooded dragon follow you around all the time gets kinda conspicuous. And before you comment, I didn't have time to change. Hina-san had me doing an essay this morning."

"Was this the same essay your father assigned you last week?" Wufei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

"How are your parents, Duo?" Quatre asked, checking his watch. The caterer should be arriving soon.

"On their eighth honeymoon," Hijiri said, glad for the change in topic. So what if he hated school work as much as he did paperwork? "Tou-san had a couple of days off, and Kaa-chan has a couple years worth of vacation time stored up, so Tou-san made reservations at a hot spring, locked their office, and lent the keys to Watari for an experiment."

"He's been talking to Meiran then," Wufei said, shaking his head.

Hijiri slung an arm across his shoulders. "Have I mentioned that I _like_ your wife? In a completely brotherly way of course."

"Of course."

"So why are you here?" Heero asked, blue eyes drilling holes into the pair.

Hijiri's grin didn't slip at all. "To wish Relena a happy birthday of course. Silly Heero, I hope you haven't gone senile enough to start forgetting your wife's birthday. You'd think the banners would be a cue."

"You never came before," Heero stated, suspicious.

"None of you are dying today, if that's what you're worried about," Wufei said, ready to step in between the former partners if necessary. "Try not to be paranoid. We're here as friends, not heralds of death."

Heero visibly relaxed, clasping Hijiri's shoulder. "Only you would return from the dead for a birthday party."

"Dad, the caterer needs to know where to plug in the warmers out here." A young man with brown hair and blue eyes ran up to them, the sun catching the glitter he'd somehow gotten all over his head. He caught sight of Hijiri and Wufei and stared. "What the fu-"

"Language," Heero corrected automatically.

The man, clearly one of his sons, turned a disbelieving stare on the old soldier. "You're having a conversation with _a pair of ghosts_ in the backyard and you want me to worry about _if I swear a little_?"

Hijiri cooed. "Aw, you've gotten so domestic, Heero. It's adorable."

"Saying 'omae o koruso' would be a little redundant at this point, wouldn't it?" Heero asked, smiling wryly.

Hijiri smirked. "Just a little. So, you're one of the younger spawn, I hear. Nice to meetcha. I'm Hijiri Tsuzuki, though you've probably heard of me as Duo Maxwell, and this is Wufei Chang. Yes we're dead, or at least Wu is. I'm still not quite sure on me, and Otou-sama's not too forthcoming on answers. But either way, we're not technically ghosts. So, which spawn are you?"

"Odin Yuy," the man said, eyes wide as he tried not to stutter. "The youngest. My brother was named after you."

"Duo Yuy," Heero clarified before Hijiri could ask. "With twins, we couldn't resist."

"Does Relena realize that you've numbered her children?" Hijiri asked, tilting his head to the side. "Backwards, but still."

"She has a nephew named Treize. She can handle it," the soldier said, sending a glance to his brother-in-law.

Millardo shrugged. "He was my closest friend."

"Ah, we already heard about that kid," Hijiri said, smiling wistfully at the memory. "His namesake's face when he found out... priceless. Oh, he and the Une babe got married about ten years ago. She practically tackled him when she spotted him in the Sanq office, from what I hear. Wasn't there at the time, but Wufei was."

"She's fortunate that Hijiri's step siblings weren't," Wufei said calmly as Heero excused himself to direct the food being set up. "They're not fond of her, and quite powerful."

"Duo has siblings?" Quatre asked, wide-eyed.

"The kami Zorinami and Zorinagi, through Enma-sama," the Chinese man said, nodding. He caught their expressions. "Did you think we were joking that he was one of Hijiri's fathers?"

"I suppose it just hadn't quite sunk in yet," Millardo said. "I think I'm going to go call Treize and see if he's almost here yet."

"Zechsy's a big boy," Hijiri said, snagging Odin's shirt as he made to follow his uncle in retreat. "He doesn't need help making a phone call. Come on, Cat, tell me that you didn't keep up a secret."

Quatre laughed. "I'm afraid we told them about you as bed-time stories. Except for the bits in their history texts, they've convinced themselves that was was mostly fairy tales. There were a few months where they wouldn't near doctors when they were young. Terrified of them. Come on inside, I'll make you some tea to catch up over."


	3. Surprise

A/N: Alright, here's the shiny new chapter of doominess. I hope you like it. Things really should start picking up in the next chapter, so hang tight. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. A big thanks to the wonderful Tamy, who beta'd this chapter for me. Read and review.

"The Clock Moves Backwards"

Chapter Three

Surprise

The kitchen was very simple in comparison to the rest of the house. Duo highly suspected that Relena had chosen the place, seeing as his old partner had been just as happy living in a simple apartment. Easier to secure.

The perfect host even when it wasn't his own home, Quatre promptly crossed over to the stove to grab the kettle, filling it with water before setting to boil.

"Have you seen Solo lately?" the blond asked when he rejoined them at the table. "He must be happy about the changes happening on L2."

"Solo retired," Duo said, stretching. "'Passed on' as you would say. And Sam left before Wufei started. Don't really know the new kids they've got working there. Speaking of, I think the entire Arabic ministry is staffed by Maguanacs by now."

"Don't tell us too much," Heero said, glancing toward his son. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Don't worry, he hasn't told you anything forbidden," Wufei said, trying not to think about Relena's candle. "And he knows better than to reveal anything from our cases."

Getting over some of his nervousness at meeting the dead men, Odin leaned forward. "Did you really shoot Father when you met him?"

"Be glad I did, or he'd have shot Relena and you might not exist," Hijiri defended, pointing a finger at the younger man. He was about to continue when there was the sound of glass shattering from the door. He looked toward the sound over Quatre's shoulder. "Hello Trowa."

The former clown stared at them in shock for a while before turning to Milliardo behind him with a glare. "You couldn't have warned me?"

"Fair's fair," Milliardo said, snorting. "No one warned me before I was attacked by some invisible beast." ("Hey!") "Let everyone find out on their own."

"I'd ask that you not insult my lord, Peacecraft," Wufei said as Quatre rose from the table to retrieve the whistling kettle. His formal chiding was largely belied by his smirk. "Keeping him modest is my task."

"Broom's in the closet," Heero said, pointing toward a smaller door. "And Quatre, Relena moved the tea cups to the next cupboard over."

"Man, you guys have changed," Hijiri said with a smile, though there was a hint of regret to it. He'd missed so much. "Wish I could have stuck around to tease you about it."

"Somehow, I can't imagine watching your hair turning silver over time," Quatre said as he subconsciously picked at the numerous white hairs scattered throughout his bangs.

"Dad, Mary just called and they'll be here in half an hour," a young man said as he walked into the kitchen. Brown and blue, he was clearly Odin's twin. A black-haired man with the same eyes followed him in, swearing violently as he saw the dead pair at the table.

"They're real!" he yelped.

Sweeping up the broken glass, Trowa smirked.

"Duo, Wufei, Duo, Treize," Heero said in deadpan, gesturing to each in turn.

"Easier to call me Hijiri," Duo said with a grin to his sputtering namesake. "I answer to both. So, have you completed the mischief quota for possessing the name Duo?"

"He replaced all of the Preventer desks with one-eightieth scale miniatures last year in a single evening," Quatre said before the younger Duo would respond. He brought a loaded tea platter to the table. "We only knew because he stashed all of the originals in the ballroom of our house."

"Mansion, Cat, mansion," Hijiri corrected, dumping three sugar lumps into his cup. "Houses don't have ballrooms."

"Details."

"So, Hee-chan," Hijiri chirped, grinning, "How long until you croak and I get my partner back?"

The twins twitched as their father raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? From what Quatre told us, you knew with Wufei."

"That's because Hijiri and I never broke contract between our deaths," Wufei explained, wrapping his fingers around his cup and simply absorbing the warmth. "We planned it."

"And aged all of us a good decade in the process," Trowa said, taking a seat once he'd put the broom away. "Which is rather unjust, considering that the two of you are to stay young forever."

"Perk of dying young," Hijiri said nonchalantly. "My 'mom' is sixteen."

"And Meiran's fourteen," Wufei added. "Solo was... eleven?"

"Twelve," he corrected. "And the angst..."

-

The group had moved to the main room with the light off by the time Relena was escorted in by a woman who could have been no one else other than their eldest child. Duo and Wufei stayed tucked out of sight as a 'special surprise' for her when the rest of the surprise party announced themselves.

"Sheesh, she looks like her mother," Duo whispered, invisible as they watched the woman fawn over Relena while their old friend laughed at her husband. Odin's daughter, Charity, had convinced him to wear one of those cone party hats, complete with a sparkly pom on top. There was... something that had started to feel strange, but since he couldn't pin it down, Duo ignored it.

"Peacecraft genes seem to run strong," Wufei agreed with a nod. Amongst the five children and grandchildren, there were a lot of recognizable features.

Heero sent a glance towards where they were sitting, giving them a small nod before turning back to his curious wife. "Relena, there are two more people who came to wish you a happy birthday. Two very old friends."

"Then why aren't they in here yet?" she asked, searching his face. Old or not, the politician was still just as sharp. "Heero, who are they?"

"Just some old friends," he repeated with a smile. He guided Relena over to Duo and Wufei's chairs, ready to catch her if she fainted.

Duo smiled broadly as they returned to visibility. "Happy birthday, Relena."

Relena didn't react for a moment, simply staring with wide eyes. Even with knowing about their supernatural ties, the woman had never thought to see them again in her mortal lifetime. Pushing it down, she leapt at them all of the sudden with a happy cry, wrapping her arms around both men to hug them tightly.

"Good gods, I've missed you both so much," she whispered. Her eyes were damp when she pulled back. Then, frowning, Relena smacked Duo's arm. "Why didn't you visit sooner?"

Duo laughed, rubbing his arm with a grin. "Missed you too, Queeny. Would have if it'd been allowed, but there are pretty tight regulations about that sort of thing. Had to pull out the big gun eyes for this."

"Thirty-five years and you've barely changed," Relena said, wiping her eyes. "Heero, tea. Duo, Wufei, come and sit with me. I want to hear everything that you've done since I've seen you last. Leave nothing out."

Pushing the odd feeling away again, Duo willingly followed her to the main sofas. "Lot of paperwork, I'm afraid. Though I bet Wuffers has some good stories. He and Mei have the worst luck at finding weird demons, I swear."


	4. The Collector

A/N: Ugh, almost a full year since the last update. Never work at Safeway kids, it sucks the creative ability right out of you. So, we're finally starting to get moving in the plot and I hope you guys like it. I don't own Gundam Wing or Yami no Matsuei, so don't bother trying to sue me. You'd spend more money on the lawyers than you'd ever get. Anywho, hope you read, enjoy, and leave me a pretty review!

The Clock Moves Backwards  
Chapter Four  
The Collector

For a bunch of old people, his old friends really knew how to throw a party. It was getting pretty far past the time he and Wufei had figured on returning home, but nothing had slowed down yet and Duo just couldn't bring himself to pull away. Especially not when he knew as well as anyone that this would likely be the last time he saw those from his own generation alive, because no matter how much he'd love to stop them if he could, they were aging.

Didn't mean that they'd stopped having fun though. Quatre was taking great pleasure in proving to Wufei that he hadn't lost any of his strategizing ability as the silver laced blond neatly trounced him in a game of chess, his smug look vanishing in favor of a small yelp when Trowa's hand passed suspiciously low behind his chair. Clearly, that was one marriage that the magic was never fading out of. Heero and Zechs both looked to be as sharp as ever, keeping an eye on the punch bowl to keep the youngest member of the family from spiking it. Apparently, it wouldn't be the first time if she managed it.

No matter how many times Duo had tried to remind himself that he had had a great life in Meifu with his parents and Wufei, he couldn't help but feel a pang at the reminder that he wasn't part of any of this anymore, that he had missed so many important events in his friends' lives. Taking a break from the festivities, Duo sat on his own a short distance from the others on the sofa, watching with wistful eyes. It didn't help that he knew he was the reason Wufei had missed so much too.

"Something troubling you, bright one?"

The young kami sighed and lifted his chin from where it'd been resting on his fists. Of course. "Lord Inari-sama, this is a family and friends celebration. We don't need any of your mischief here."

The fox god pretended to look hurt when Duo finally turned to face him, well aware that he'd be the only one able to see Inari clearly. And truly, in the form of a young man with silver hair that he wore around the other gods. "Why bright one, am I not a friend? You hurt me so much. Me, the one who held you on your fourth day of life, not a friend. How deep your words-"

"_Relena's_ family and friends," Duo said, interrupting him. If he let the other, Inari would talk them into the next day. "Now what is it that you want?"

"You know what I want, bright one," Inari said, the intentions of his lingering glance over Duo's body unmistakable.

Oh, Duo knew all too well, as the fox had told him in no uncertain terms what he would like to do with his body. And it wasn't as though Duo found him repulsive. On the contrary, Inari was a beautiful man, and an excellent lover from what he'd heard. And there was no question about his being interesting, but Duo also knew that most of the fox's interest in him was because Inari was a collector of rare and pretty things. Anyone could tell that Duo fit the latter, and as the only child to ever come from a pair of shinigami, not to mention Enma's only adopted child, he was as rare as someone could get.

"My answer is still no, so you can go back to tending your collection," Duo said flatly, once again turning towards the party. "I won't be joining it."

Inari followed his eyes and a slow smile grew on his lips. Instead of leaving as he'd been bid, he clasped his hands on the younger man's shoulders and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "So that's what's upsetting you. You know you're no longer part of that, no longer one of them."

Duo tried to shrug off the hands, jaw tightening. "I'll always be one of them. Ask any of the guys. They'll set you straight."

"Oh, I'm sure they would, because they're convinced as much as you are," the fox whispered, undaunted. "But how can you be? You've been gone far longer than you ever knew them, and even if some were to join you in your father's service, they'd be old while you're forever young, the gift to those who die in their prime." He touched a finger to Duo's lips to stall his tirade denying his words. "What if I told you that I could give it back to you, even just for a day? I could return you to the way things were before you found your way home."

"I've been warned about your illusions," the younger man said, chewing the end of his braid. It was a bad habit, but it helped distract him from his nerves. "Otousama told me never to let myself be pulled into one."

"Well, Lord Enma is ever the arrogant man, now isn't he? Controlling. As is his right, when it comes to your parents and his other servants," Inari said without pause, gently pulling the braid away from Duo's mouth. "But does he have such control over you, a man who is not even his real son, but one stolen from your beloved fathers? I bet it was his hand that stopped your heart fifty-five years ago. What harm would it do, to step into a teeny, tiny illusion. You could even bring your guard with you if you fear of being trapped. Dragon blood cannot be trapped in fox magic and you'll be back before anyone even notices you've gone."

Duo turned his head slowly, looking at the fox as his words struck deep. He knew about the bitterness Tsuzuki and Hisoka had in regards to Enma's claim over him. And while he'd always treated his adopted son well, Enma rarely explained the why behind the things he put down as law for Duo. With Wufei to be a spotter…

The Chinese man looked up as Duo mentally called for him without even meaning to and stood up from the chess game to come to his side, eyes catching on the distortion that told him another kami was hiding. He just couldn't tell who, lacking the superior sense of smell that his ancestor possessed. "Hijiri?"

"Guard my back?" the young kami asked, reaching hand towards Wufei. He didn't explain why he needed to ask, and Wufei didn't ask for an explanation as he took the hand.

Wufei eyed the distortion even as he nodded. "Always."

Drawing open a door into the illusion he'd been building since the pair's arrival, Inari's smile grew wider slowly. Just another step towards wooing the beautiful young god into his arms. But as Duo and Wufei stepped through and the magic of the illusion embraced the pair, everything went wrong and Duo screamed.


	5. Return to the Battlefield

A/N: So, extra long chapter this time because that's just how the scene went. Hope folk like it. We're finally getting into the action here as things pick up, and otherwise I don't really have much to say about this chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing or Yami no Matsuei; I'm merely borrowing their toys.

Ah, forgot! Shiny new LJ where you can hear about my progress on chapters (and whatever other projects I'm working on), sometimes see little tidbits early, extra clips that don't end up posted here, and give feedback. There's a link to it in my profile.

"The Clock Moves Backwards"  
Chapter Five  
Return to the Battlefield

Duo screamed. He was tied down and the world shook around him. Keeping his eyes squeezed shut, the kami prayed for it to stop. Just what did that stupid fox god think he was doing? He knew he shouldn't have trusted him!_  
_  
_"02, what are you doing?"_

His eyes shot open in shock. He hadn't heard _that _particular moniker in over fifty years… Looking around, he took in the screens and controls in front and around him in disbelief. Four Gundams danced in and out of his view screens along with what must have been a small platoon of mobile suits.

_"02!"_

It took him a moment to place the voice, still staring down at his hands, which clutched the controls with whitened knuckles. He vaguely noted that he was still wearing the silks he'd left his father's halls in despite the fact that he'd worn little else than his black priest uniform when he'd last sat in that particular cockpit. Sloppy of Inari to leave out such important and obvious details. "Heero?"

"_You're drifting, 02. What's your status?"_

"I think I'm okay," he said softly, searching his memory for what to do with the levers and buttons around him. Was this really an illusion? _Idiot_, he mentally scolded himself. _Of course it is. _Deathscythe had been destroyed over fifty years ago, so how else could he be sitting in the giant machine? He'd pushed the god damned button himself!

_"Turn on your visual com link,"_ Heero said, his voice sounding impossibly young to him. A small window popped up in his viewer. The perfect soldier was in his flight suit, and looking none too happy.

Duo was about to comply when he caught sight of his reflection in one of the screens. He may have been in the past or some strange hallucination there of, but the face that stared back at him was his own, frozen at twenty five years old.

_"02, are you listening to me?"_

"No can do, 01," Duo said absently. He didn't know just how much Inari had slipped up on and if this illusion Heero would notice that he was older. No point in wasting the effort. But where was Wufei? "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He closed the link rather than make himself to listen to Heero yell at him. A beeping made him look to the side as a message showed up, the sender hidden behind heavy encryption. Familiar encryption.  
_  
Prince, tell me my name. -Guardian_

He couldn't help but to laugh in relief, quickly typing up his reply under the same encryption.  
_  
Hello Wufei._

His guardian's face appeared on his viewer, just as he'd been before whatever had happened had. Duo gladly opened the link on his end, and the concern on Wufei's face melted into relief.

"You know I don't like to be called prince anything, Wuffers," he said, sticking his tongue out at the man.  
_  
"I had to be vague in the title in case I was the only one here,"_ Wufei said, shaking his head at his charge. There was something in the man's face that looked troubled. _"Are you alright?"_

"A little shaken, but otherwise-" He broke off suddenly as Deathscythe was impacted heavily. Apparently Heero hadn't been the only one to notice that he was sitting dead in space.

Wufei had to watch in horror as the cockpit hatch was blown open, pilot and debris sucked out into space. Scrambling for the controls, he desperately hoped that he was able to be the first person to reach his lord. No matter where they were, he didn't want to place Duo's safety in anyone else's hands, literally or figuratively. And the fact that he couldn't break from this illusion told him one important thing. It wasn't one.

Quatre had been worried when they'd noticed Deathscythe and Shenlong were no longer fighting, and that Duo's usual cackling and shouts had fallen silent before a dual scream had ripped through the radio system. He swept his empathy over his comrades, frantic to know who was in trouble. What he found set the blonde to shaking.

There was no life from either of them, none at all. Both had been absolutely brimming with it when he'd done his habitual sweep at the start of the mission, each with the odd feel to them that had startled the blonde when he'd first met them.

But despite that, Duo answered Heero's irritated hail, voice sounding slightly off but alive and unquestionably him. He cut the connection before Quatre or Trowa could speak. Quatre was just about to call out to Wufei when the missiles hit Deathscythe.

They hit dead on the cockpit hatch. It was shredded, warped pieces of metal and gear sucked out into the vacuum. They couldn't see if Duo was in among it, dead or alive.

Shenlong was the first to move, scooping up something from the debris in its hands, cradling it to its chest.

_"I have him,"_ came over the audio com, heavily distorted. _"I'm going to take him back to the safe house. The enemy is damaged enough for three to handle them."_

Duo could imagine their confusion at Wufei's actions as his guard left the battle field with him cradled in Shenlong's metal hands. And frankly, he was pretty damned confused too. Why hadn't Wufei simply broken the illusion and pulled them out of it? He peaked though the fingers at the others before his view was completely blocked.

Wufei was rather relieved to have remembered that battle, and where the safe house was at the time. If they had had to ask, the others would have definitely been suspicious. He landed in the hanger with some difficulty, securing the gundam before opening its hand to release Duo.

"Were you injured?" Wufei asked, looking him over. He could see the various small wounds that were left over from the blast, the originally smallest ones having already healed as they flew. Those still there were already closing before Wufei's eyes.

"I've had worse," Duo said, pushing Wufei's hands away. "You've patched me up for worse when I was mortal."

Wufei mussed up his hair, helping him to his feet. "If you'd been mortal, you wouldn't have survived hard vacuum. We should get out of sight before the others get here."

"Then this isn't an illusion?" Duo asked, chewing on his lower lip. That doubt crossing, son of a disease ridden cockroach! He was going to shove him through an airlock the next chance he got.

"It doesn't appear to be one," Wufei said. The dragon descendant looked outwardly calm, but mentally searched through all of the possibilities for what really could have happened. He didn't know what kami had done this, having been unable to see him. But it was clear that Duo'd been expecting something to happen, just not this. "The only possibility I can think of is that we're in the past, impossible as it sounds."

"But why would Inari... he's not even that powerful." He wanted to sit down, but Wufei was right. They had to get hidden.

The statement caught Wufei up short. Inari? No wonder things had turned out so wrong. He would need to have a talk with his ward about trusting the trickster after he'd been warned off. But for now, they had bigger worries.

Checking to be sure no one was there, the two shinigami flew down to the hanger floor. They slipped quietly past Heero's security system, going as far as slipping into invisibility to do so. Since Duo had shared a room with Heero, it was quickly decided that they'd use Wufei's to hide in until they could figure things out.

"How'd you manage to carry so many books between safe houses?" Duo asked, looking around the room as he settled on the bed.

Wufei dragged a chair in from the dining room. "Except for a few favorites, I mostly sold them off before we left when there was enough warning and bought new ones at the next location."

"Bet Meiran wishes you'd sell a few of your books now," the younger looking shinigami said with a smirk. "I've been to your house. Shelves from floor to ceiling."

"And they were there when she moved in with me," Wufei said, shaking his head. "She knew what she was getting into when we had our second marriage."

Nodding, Duo turned serious. "We can't let the others know about this. What we are, who we are, when we're from, all has to remain a secret."

"I know."

"We'll have to remain out of sight until I can make up some fuda to cast an illusion over us, and I can't very well go out and buy the paper and ink dressed in this." Duo stood up and started to pace back and forth in the small room. "I'd stand out like a Christmas tree and if anyone sees me it's still too obvious that I'm me. There's only ten years difference after all, and I didn't change that much."

Wufei sighed and caught the man's wrist to pull him back down onto the bed. Duo was starting to babble, which meant that the shock of the event was finally starting to catch up with him. "Once there's a chance to slip away, I'll go get some. And perhaps you should try to contact your father when I'm doing that." The raw gratitude in his lord's face was almost painful to bear witness to. With a sigh, Wufei started to bring down the elaborate hairstyle. "For now, get some rest," Wufei said. "I can keep them away for a time."

Duo leaned back into his hands as he took out the last sticks and combs, using one of the latter to smooth out the long hair. So much had changed between them in the sixty-some years since the end of the war. Though still a wicked prankster when the time called for it, Duo had mellowed somewhat, as had Wufei. And he still found it awe inspiring to see his lord act with his father's power at his fingertips, yet still allow something so closely personal as being undressed and put into bed by his parents or guardian, as was the case now. He helped Duo to remove the many layers of silks he wore, leaving only the innermost one.

"What do we do if they still manage to find out?" Duo asked, rolling onto his side to better converse with Wufei. "Our habits are so different now."

"We'll have to be careful, _Duo_," Wufei said, stressing the young god's wartime name. "Though it may mean that I'll just have to come after you with my sword when your pranks affect me."

Duo, snorted. "I'm sure that'll be such a sacrifice on your part, Wuffers. Think there's time to snitch a snack before they get here?"

Rolling his eyes, Wufei was about to start a delayed lecture on trusting a certain warned about kami when the sudden pounding up feet up the stairs clearly answered Duo's question, as did the following slamming open of Heero and Duo's bedroom door before the knob rattled on Wufei's.

"Wufei? Duo? Where are you?" came Quatre's frantic call through the wood.

They exchanged glances before Wufei spoke, keeping his voice soft to try to hide his age. "We're in here, Winner. Maxwell's still unconscious."

"He's alive?" Quatre asked, his forehead pressed against the door. Worry was evident in every line of his body. "Please, can I see him?" _And you_ went unsaid. Why couldn't he feel them?

Wufei's reply was short and curiously quiet. "Later. I'll mind him for now."

Quatre sighed, debating whether or not to try and break into the room anyway. He needed proof that they were alright, that Duo was alive after being hit so badly. The blonde had looked inside Deathscythe's cockpit after they had towed it to the hanger, and the damage in there should have killed their laughing pilot. Should have, but apparently hadn't if Wufei was to be believed, and the Chinese pilot had no reason to lie to them about that. Clenching his fists, he walked downstairs, dropping heavily onto the couch.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked softly, seeing his lover's obvious distress.

"I can't feel them," he said tightly, looking up at the taller man. "It's like they're dead. Wufei won't let me in the room, and Duo's in there, and-"

Coming around the couch, Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre. "Shhh, love. It's alright. They're alive. Everyone survived. Wufei probably just doesn't want to be crowded while he tends to Duo."

"But why can't I feel them? I can always feel them."

"Perhaps your senses are just overloaded from the battle?" Trowa suggested, trying to calm the other teen.

Quatre shook his head. "They always stand out from other people. I don't know what it is, but they've always felt different, and not even in the same way. I've never been unable to feel them."

Trowa frowned, rubbing his back distractedly. Duo and Wufei were colony born, just like the rest of the pilots. What made them feel differently to Quatre?


	6. Dead

A/N: I'm proud to announce another update, ladies and gentlethings of the interwebs. Had to find the damned file since it go titled something weird, for which I blame typing at oh-god-hundred. Luckily for you lovelies, I have a fantastic beta for a roommate and she helped me beat this into some semblance of logical shape. Unfortunately, she's just as crazy as I am, so it may still be rather weird. Oh, and I apologize for the full line breaks. It kept taking out my small dashes.

Last weekish, I started up a new website to archive my fics on, the ones I still like to be specific, and it'd be lovely if some of you popped over there and took a look. The link is on my profile here. You can even point and laugh at my crappy cosplay. The thing's still under construction, but the fanfiction section is up and up to date. Oh, and if you'd be interested in having your own stuff up there, go ahead and drop me a line. My email is on the profile there.

So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Quite obviously, I don't own Gundam Wing or Yami no Matsuei. Read and review!

**"The Clock Moves Backwards**"  
**Chapter Six**  
**Dead**

Wufei smoothed a hand over Duo's hair, watching the other man sleep. They'd wait until they could find an excuse not to be there before trying to contact Meifu. Not that he had anyone he particularly needed to see. Meiran would still be in training at this point in time. But for Duo, it was years before his parents would find him. Even if it didn't affect their own timeline, Tsuzuki and Hisoka deserved to see their own child, no matter if he was from another time.

While it was tempting to slip into his spirit form and survey their situation while invisible, Wufei would not leave his lord's side while he slept until they were home and safe. His duty to guard was more important than his curiosity.

Trowa and Quatre were cuddled up on the couch when Heero finally came in from the hanger, having been assessing the damage done to each of the gundams during the battle. Obviously, Deathscythe had taken the most, and he couldn't help but to frown at the blood soaked into the seat as well as splattered over Shenlong's palm. It suggested worse injuries than Quatre would have allowed before coming to inform him.

"Status?" he asked, stepping silently up to them.

"They're both in Wufei's room, and he won't allow us admittance," Trowa said, looking up. "That's all we know."

"Dead," Quatre murmured miserably against Heavyarms' pilot. "Dead."

"They're not dead," Trowa whispered to him, a hand running over blonde hair.

"Dead."

Heero looked toward the green-eyed pilot for explanation. He shook his head, mouthing 'later' out of Quatre's sight. The perfect soldier nodded. Clearly there was something wrong with Quatre that was strongly related to the hiding pair. As for Chang not letting anyone see him or Maxwell, there was something off about that. For one, the pair were anything but close. Wufei had on occasion gone out of his way to get his own room, and it was partly so he'd have a lock to at least slow Duo down when the braided menace decided that he needed company. To Heero's knowledge, he had never invited Duo into the room. But here and now he not only took Duo in himself, but kept the others from helping to patch him up. Firming his jaw, he went quietly up the stairs, standing next to the locked door, staying to the side so that they wouldn't see the shadow of his feet against the hallway light.

The room beyond was quiet, though he could hear the soft breathing of a sleeping person. Duo, from the depth of the breaths. Wufei was never such a deep sleeper as their shinigami. He was surprised to hear a light humming, the occasional phrase being sung in Chinese, but not enough to label any particular song.

Just what was the relationship between those two? If they were hiding a friendship or romance, they were better actors than anyone had given them credit for. Though he couldn't find any blocks of time in his memory where they could have possibly snuck off together during. But why else would Wufei be so insistent on caring for him himself? Hearing nothing more of significance, Heero shook his head and walked past to his own room, ignoring the empty bed across from his.

No one emerged from the locked room even when the safe house had started to smell of dinner or answered the door when Quatre brought some food up and knocked.

"Wufei, I have dinner for you and Duo," he called through the door, worrying his lower lip. There was no reply. "I'll leave the tray in front of the door." With a sigh, he put down the tray and headed back downstairs.

The moment he was gone, the door slipped open and an arm pulled the tray in before it slammed shut again. Hearing the sound, Quatre allowed himself a small smile. At least one of them was eating.

Inside, Duo eagerly tore into his half of the food. He'd definitely missed Trowa's cooking since his mortal death. Eating his own meal at a more sedate pace, Wufei chuckled. "Try not to choke."

"Wufei, I don't choke on my food," Duo said, swallowing. "It just isn't something that happens with me."

"Don't tempt it."

Duo snorted, rolling his eyes as he bit into a slice of garlic bread. It wasn't as if anything would come of his choking even if it did happen. Being immortal had its perks.

* * *

There was still nothing from the room by the time the others left for a supply run the following morning. Wufei watched, invisible in the window, as they pulled away from the safe house. "They're gone."

"You'll stay out of sight, won't you?" Duo asked. "They may not recognize you if they see you, but it isn't worth the risk."

"I'll try," Wufei said, nodding. "Don't worry. I'll be back before the others return. I remember these trips taking a long time, and it's a Saturday, so the stores will be busy."

"Hurry back," Duo said, curling up. He didn't want to be left alone, but until he had something a little more mundane to wear or at least an illusions fuda, it wouldn't do to show himself. If he hadn't given his word not to try to cross the barrier yet, he would have been flying already.

Wufei smiled at him before slipping out the window without leaving spirit form. Heero would have added extra security measures upon leaving the grounds, and he didn't want to trigger any of the other pilot's alarms. He flew through the woods surrounding their safe house and into the town. Once he'd found a store that sold the ink and paper his lord needed, he found a place to hide as he became visible and solid again.

* * *

Quatre looked up as an older man passed by the store he was in and couldn't help but to stare. The Chinese man was strikingly familiar looking, and if he'd fifteen or so years younger, the blonde could have sworn that Wufei had just passed by. He was wearing a slight rumpled business suit, black hair tied back in a shoulder length braid. There was something... otherworldly about him that he couldn't quite place, something unintentionally graceful in the way he moved. The young women he passed certainly noticed, but if the man did, he didn't show any signs of it.

He watched the man slip into an art supply store across the street, glancing at the ink stones displayed near the door before shaking his head and going further inside and out of sight.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked, noticing his distraction.

"It's nothing," he said with a shake of the head. "I just saw someone who looked a lot like Wufei. But he's much too old."

The clown nodded. "A relative perhaps?"

"I didn't think he had any." Smiling, Quatre looked up at his lover. "We should finish our half of the list and get back to the car before Heero comes and drags us back."

With a nod and gentle smile, Trowa lead him toward the grocery store since most of his list comprised of food. It was normally split evenly between Trowa, Duo, and Wufei with Heero and Quatre managing different areas. Seeing as both Duo and Wufei were out of commission, the task fell on Trowa alone. Fortunately for him, they had most of the supplies Quatre managed already in stock, so the blonde volunteered to help him once he'd done his own short list. It not only helped split the work, but gave them some time together that they didn't always have.

* * *

Wufei frowned as he went over the meager selection the store had of inks and suitable papers. You couldn't make a fuda out of any old scrap of notebook paper. Not a very strong one at least. For a flashy and quick illusion, maybe, but not one that would need to stay strong while they slept. He couldn't risk someone coming in to wake him or his lord and finding them in their adult, shinigami bodies. The inks were equally sad. Badly made, mass produced things the lot of them. While he did have to understand that the L5 reproduction wouldn't start for a long time, meaning that their favored inks wouldn't be made until several years after that, there were other places where decent ink sticks were produced. And he would definitely not be asking Hijiri- _Duo_, he corrected himself -to use his blood to make the fuda. It put too much of a strain on him, and any interference would directly harm him.

He sighed, taking up the least pathetic of his options to the counter to purchase. They would have to make do, and be very careful of where they went. Even in these times there were places with wards against the supernatural and the dead. Both could latch onto them. In their own safe house, he'd need to take down the string of bells he'd once normally hung over his door, more of a habit than an actual belief that they'd alert him of the walking dead's presence. His father had always insisted on hanging them over his door when Wufei was a child. He hadn't understood why until meeting his grandfather and learning of the man's visit and his own first introduction to Duo. It was probably when the young kami had first latched onto his soul, the thing that made it safe for him to eat and drink in Enma's halls even before his death.

Wufei didn't see the aqua eyes that followed him as he left the store, bag in hand. If he had, he might have been more picky about choosing a nearby dead end to return to spirit form in.

* * *

Quatre made a point of walking past the alleyway he'd seen the man vanish into, stopping and staring. There were no doorways other than an old one that was chained shut, the old and rusty chains across it having clearly been left undisturbed for several years. But the man was still gone as if he'd vanished into thin air.

He blinked, rubbing his eyes. Still nothing. No man, and no way of escape that made any sense. You'd have to be able to fly to get out of that alley without passing him. People could not fly. He shook his head, snorting to himself. He must have somehow missed the man, either that or he was mistaken on his going into the alley in the first place.

* * *

Wufei sighed in relief as the blonde left from his perch on a tenth story balcony. He needed to be less careless. Quatre must have noticed him at the very least, even if he hadn't made the connection between him and the younger him that they knew. If that happened, he didn't quite know what to do. Protect Duo from Heero first, but past that, he wasn't sure. He'd have to figure that out as the occasion arose, if it did. Bag in hand, he started to head back.


	7. Troubles with Empaths

A/N: Okay, so I didn't quite make it to updating all my current fics by Christmas, but I still think I did pretty good, because this is the last of them. If I manage to keep to my resolution to write a thousand words a day, updates should hopefully be coming more often. Now, don't expect them every day, because that thousand won't always be in fics I'm posting, or even on fics at all. But it will be pretty often. So, in terms of this chapter, I hope you enjoy. I am currently posting without my beta though, so there may be some typos that I missed. In fact, it's likely. I don't own Gundam Wing or Yami no Matsuei.

Oh! I've been pondering writing what's going on with their younger counterparts while Duo and Wufei are taking their places. Any interest?

* * *

The Clock Moves Backwards  
Chapter Seven  
Troubles with Empaths

* * *

Quatre's happy mood faded as they approached the safe house. There was still no life. He couldn't feel if Duo and Wufei waited inside or if a pair of corpses did.

"We're back!" he called as they entered.

"Welcome home."

He nearly dropped the bags he carried, hastily setting them down as he ran to the living room.

Duo stretched out on the sofa with a book in hand, his hair half out of his braid. The blonde couldn't help but to stare. The pilot of Deathscythe didn't have a single scratch on him.

"Did you get me anything?" he asked cheerfully, setting the book down and rolling onto his stomach.

"Oh Duo," Quatre said with a whisper. He ran forward and dropped to his knees next to the couch to wrap his arms around the other teen, pressing his face against the cotton of his shirt. When Duo shifted to face him better, he moved to rest his forehead against the other pilot's shirt. "I couldn't feel you. You screamed and then I couldn't feel you. I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine, Quatre," Duo said soothingly. "How many times have I told you that you can't keep a good shinigami down?"

He placed a hand on the fair head, trying to comfort his friend. But as soon as skin touched skin, Quatre froze with a sharp gasp. Where there had been nothing, nothing for the empath to feel, there was suddenly an unbelievable _presence, overwhelming, grasping, drowning-_

"Duo, stop!"

The presence was ripped around, leaving Quatre gasping but able to breathe once again. In front of him, Wufei had a hand wrapped around Duo's wrist, having pulled the braided pilot's hand away from him. Both looked ashen as they stared at him.

"Are you alright?" Wufei asked softly, his voice sounding oddly worried for someone who usually kept the others at arms' length. He released Duo's hand after giving it a brief squeeze.

Duo stared at his hand in horror before clutching it to his chest and curling in on himself, as though to keep the limb from doing any more damage.

"What happened?" Quatre asked, pulling his arms back and mirroring Duo's closed posture. He was back to not being able to feel anything from the two, even as he kneeled less than a foot away from the clearly alive pilots.

"You may want to build up your wards before you touch him again," Wufei said softly.

His statement both failed to answer Quatre's question and opened up a whole slew of new ones, making his eyes widen. Of the pilots, only Trowa had been hold about his empathy, and even then he hadn't mentioned the efforts he'd made in shielding himself, not wanting his lover to worry. But, somehow, Wufei knew of both. And had been able to recognize that whatever it was that happened, had happened because of it.

The Chinese man turned to Duo. "You weren't hurt?"

"I'm fine, Wufei."

He apparently didn't believe Duo, and looked strangely used to the answer, as he started to check the other man over, tipping Duo's head up to look closely at his eyes. To all appearances, the street orphan looked just as used to the treatment, because he put up no fight. For Quatre, none of it made any sense. Duo should not have been so willing to be pampered, had never been willing to be pampered before. It just wasn't right!

"Are you sure you're alright?" Duo asked, turning away from Wufei's tending to cast another worried look at Quatre. He'd never reacted like that before, so why was it happening now? Had he really gotten that much more powerful in the years since the war? And for that matter, had Quatre's control gotten that much better?

Quatre tried to give him a reassuring smile, but even Wufei could see how shaky it was. The blond hadn't quite recovered all the way from... whatever that had been. He still didn't understand it. "Of course, Duo. I'll be fine, just give me a moment to catch my breath." He pushed his hair away from his face. "Probably just a bit of pent up stress from yesterday."

Duo tried not to flinch at the direct lie to his face, knowing full well that Quatre was not fine and that it wasn't just from the battle. Quatre's habit of trying to protect everyone by sugarcoating his own pain wasn't a surprise, but he wasn't so used to it anymore.

Heero and Trowa came through the door before Quatre could make a second attempt at checking Duo over (it was worth a try if Wufei was allowed), and the clown immediately put down his shopping bags to stride over and pull Quatre into his arms. Heero stopped in the doorway for a moment, shoulders stiff at the sight of Duo healthy and alive, when for all logic he should have been at the very least severely injured. He shook his head. "You have the strangest luck, Duo."

Duo grinned, brushing Wufei's hands away from him. They didn't need to bring up too many more questions, and acting all lovey dovey in front of Heero would bring up a shit ton of questions. "You know me. Nothing can bring down Shinigami." He squirmed off the couch. "Sorry for slipping out of my share of the shopping. I promise I'll make it up to you guys. So, whose turn is it to make dinner tonight? Because I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Wufei said with a snort as he shook his head and stood up. "As bad as your- as Howard."

That hadn't been what he'd meant to say originally. Heero narrowed his eyes as he looked at the other Asian pilot. What had Wufei meant to say? The fact that Quatre was even more shaken now than he'd been earlier when he'd thought that the other two were dead didn't escape his attention either.

It deserved a good deal of further investigation, but if something had already happened with Quatre, the two would be alert, so it would have to wait. But not for long.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't get immediately pounced on by his old partner, even though he knew that it couldn't last. Heero just didn't work that way. If he did, he wouldn't be Heero. He glanced over to Wufei with a minute grimace to make sure that his guard realized it too. From the tiny nod, Wufei had already noticed it too. Good. At least they were already on the same little paranoid page.

"Let me get you some tea," Trowa said softly as he unwound himself from his lover with some reluctance. When he received a small smile, he brushed his lips over Quatre's hair before heading into the kitchen and picking up the left behind groceries. There wasn't a question about asking the blond to help, not when he was still so shaken.

"You probably shouldn't touch me," Duo said with a small wince, repeating the warning because it really did deserve it. Man, if Trowa was walking on glass, then he'd really screwed up. He was going to string that fox up by his tails when they figured out how to get back home. Because he was _not_ happy with having to stay away from Quatre.


End file.
